


Netflix and Chill

by sauvignonfierce



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, I mean this is just pure smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Netflix and Chill, no beta we die like men, this all got away from me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: The movie started and Steve froze as he felt Billy’s thigh press against his own. The other boys legs were spread on the couch and he readjusted, pressing his thick thigh against Steve’s casually.A few minutes passed and Steve willed himself to focus on the movie and not on the leg pressed against his own. The couch wasn’t that small and if Billy wanted to spread out and not press against Steve he definitely could, but instead he threw an arm over the back of the couch, dangerously close to Steve’s shoulders.Part of Steve wanted to pull out his phone and furiously text Robin ‘what does this mean????’ twelve times in a row but he was worried that any movement would break the spell that was being cast in the dark apartment. He felt Billy’s arm drift down until it was draped over Steve’s shoulders. He could feel the heat of Billy’s body next to his own and his heart hammered in his chest. He’d pulled similar moves with girls before, the classic stretch and reach but he’d never had it used on himself.* * * * *Billy invites Steve over to watch a movie and they fuck. That's it, that's the fic.





	Netflix and Chill

Steve really didn’t like Billy Hargrove when they first met. He was always distracted in class, drumming his pencil on the small desktop like he was the only one in the room and yet whenever the professor would call on him, he would answer the question correctly without missing a beat. It drove Steve crazy. 

It took a couple of parties, a couple of times beating Billy at beer pong and laughing as he tripped over a pile of shoes for them to become something resembling friends. Steve had a good weed hookup in town and Billy was a consistent customer and they soon found themselves getting blazed in one of their dorm rooms more days than not during the week. And sure, sometimes Steve would notice Billy’s arms when he wore a muscle shirt or walked around shirtless, but it didn’t mean anything. 

It didn’t mean anything that he found himself jerking off to the thought of Billy multiple times a week, and it certainly didn’t mean anything that he couldn’t take his eyes off the way Billy swiped his slick tongue over his stupidly white teeth. 

“I am so bored,” Robin said from Steve’s bed. He looked up from his desk, eyes adjusting from the page in front of him to his best friend. 

“We’re supposed to be studying,” he said, looking back at the book in front of him. 

“We’ve been studying for hours and I am so bored,” she said. 

“Why don’t you go hang out with Heather?” He asked. 

“I’m going to, but she has a late class.” Steve closed the book, rubbing his eyes and blinking hard. 

“Well I can’t help speed things up,” he said, tossing his pencil at her. She deflected it with her notebook and rolled onto her back. 

_that new horror movie you were talking about is on netflix. wanna come watch it later?_

Steve read the text on his phone from Billy. 

“What?” Robin asked, noting the look on Steve’s face. 

“There’s this new movie on Netflix Billy wants to watch,” he said, still not opening the text to respond. Robin sat up, mischief glinting in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, are you saying that Billy sent you a Netflix and Chill text?” She asked. He furrowed his brow. 

“No. We do this all the time,” he said, waving her off. 

“I know you guys hang out but does he specifically ask you to come over to watch a movie or do you just end up watching stuff when you’re hanging out?” She was leaning forward, hands on the edge of his bed, smiling. Steve thought about it. 

“I don’t know, I guess we just end up getting bored and high and watching 30 Rock,” he said. 

“I knew he was into you,” she almost yelled, clapping her hands together. A grin broke across her face and Steve was worried her eyes were going to disappear with the way she was smiling. 

“He’s not into me,” Steve grumbled. “Just because you and Heather are happy and in love doesn’t mean everyone gets their big gay happy ending.” 

“Wow, bitter much.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry.” He opened the text, eyeing the gray bubble before responding. 

_sure thing. be there at 9?_

_i’ll supply the beer, pretty boy._

He hated that nick name, because every time it came out in Billy’s low husky voice he thought about it being whispered in his ear, hot breath skating over his skin as Billy hovered over him before their lips pressed together. 

“I gotta shower,” he said, grabbing his towel from where it hung on his closet door. 

“I’m going to meet Heather. Use protection tonight,” Robin shouted after him as Steve walked out of his room and into his shared suite’s bathroom. 

He spent more time than he was proud of getting dressed before heading to Billy’s. After trying on and discarding half a dozen shirts he settled on a deep yellow bowling shirt that was at least a size too big and his favorite light wash jeans. He shoved his feet into a pair of white sneakers and headed out the door, bag of weed securely in his pocket. 

Billy buzzed him up and Steve bounded up the stairs, trying to shake the nervous energy he always felt before hanging out with Billy. 

“Pretty boy, welcome,” Billy said, swinging the door open and stepping aside to let Steve in. Billy was, as always, in jeans that were impossibly tight and left little to the imagination. Steve bit the inside of his cheek seeing the dark blue button down that was barely secured by one button below his navel. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see the movie was already out,” Steve said, throwing himself onto Billy’s couch and leaning back. 

“Good thing you have me watching out for you,” he teased. Steve laughed and tossed the baggie of weed onto the table. They smoked a little and cracked a few beers from the case in Billy’s fridge before Billy started the movie. It wasn’t great, but Steve was enjoying it. It was mostly a bunch of hastily slapped together jump scares sandwiched between half thought out suspenseful twists that didn’t quite seem to make sense. 

“Huh,” he said as the credits began to roll. 

“What’d you think?” Billy asked, turning to look at Steve. 

“It definitely looked better from the trailer,” he said honestly, finishing his beer and setting the empty can down on the table. Billy exited out of the movie and scrolled around on the horror menu. 

“What about this one? Up for another?” It was nearing 11 and Steve knew he didn’t have class in the morning and would probably end up in bed watching Netflix anyway. 

“Let’s do it.” The movie started and Steve froze as he felt Billy’s thigh press against his own. The other boys legs were spread on the couch and he readjusted, pressing his thick thigh against Steve’s casually. 

A few minutes passed and Steve willed himself to focus on the movie and not on the leg pressed against his own. The couch wasn’t that small and if Billy wanted to spread out and not press against Steve he definitely could, but instead he threw an arm over the back of the couch, dangerously close to Steve’s shoulders. 

Part of Steve wanted to pull out his phone and furiously text Robin ‘what does this mean????’ twelve times in a row but he was worried that any movement would break the spell that was being cast in the dark apartment. He felt Billy’s arm drift down until it was draped over Steve’s shoulders. He could feel the heat of Billy’s body next to his own and his heart hammered in his chest. He’d pulled similar moves with girls before, the classic stretch and reach but he’d never had it used on himself. 

Somehow Steve didn’t notice Billy shifting closer, pressing his side against Steve’s and brushing against Steve’s hair with his hand. Somehow the idea of saying something to address the touch was worse than anything he could imagine at the moment. He glanced over to Billy, his face illuminated by the movie but not looking at Steve. Fingers began to weave into his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly. It felt good, like getting your hair washed at a salon and he wanted to tip his head back and close his eyes, but he didn’t. He just let Billy tangle his hand in his hair in silence. 

The movie kept playing and having his friends hand on his head began to feel almost normal as they watched scared teens run from a ghost or something in the woods. Steve wasn’t even pretending to pay attention to the movie as Billy removed his hand from the back of Steve’s head and put it on his thigh. The heavy weight of his hand was electrifying and Billy moved it up higher, like he was a football player trying to get up a cheerleader’s skirt after a game. 

His hand moved up Steve’s leg, gripping his sensitive inner thigh and rubbing circles there with his thumb. Steve willed himself to keep breathing, to calm down and not start freaking out as Billy slowly and methodically felt him up. Next thing he knew, Billy’s lips were on his neck and Steve couldn’t help but throw his head back a little, granting him better access to his sensitive flesh. 

“This okay?” Billy asked, words vibrating against Steve’s neck. It was the first verbal acknowledgement of what was happening and Steve suddenly felt incredibly nervous about the whole thing. 

“Y-yeah,” he choked out, letting Billy’s lips work against his skin. He could feel his hot tongue tasting him as his hand moved further up his thigh until he was being cupped through his jeans. His hands came up to grip at Billy’s forearm as he pressed the heel of his hand against Steve’s denim clad dick. “Fuck,” he said. Billy smiled against his neck and kissed up Steve’s jaw before finding his lips. 

Steve had imagined kissing Billy hundreds of times before, always trying to push it out of his mind before the thoughts became all consuming, but this was different. Billy’s lips were soft and hot against his own and Steve was pliant, letting the blonde’s tongue lick at the seam of his lips until he parted them and Billy licked into his mouth. The feel of Billy’s hand on his crotch and tongue in his mouth mixed with the beer they’d drank and weed they’d smoked was almost too much for Steve. 

“Wait, wait,” he said, panting as he pulled his lips from Billy’s. Billy whined at the loss of contact, nuzzling his nose into Steve’s neck and pulling a gasp from Steve as he licked a hot stripe on his skin. “Did you, I mean, did you ask me over for this?” Billy pulled back and smiled, eyes dark and hooded. 

“I was hopeful, but I’ve been hopeful for a while.” Steve felt a rush of something through his body and he felt like an idiot. 

“Wait, for a while?” He asked. Billy smiled, hand still on Steve’s thigh. 

“Pretty boy, I’ve wanted to get my hands on you since freshman year.” Steve melted at the words. 

“Why didn’t you fucking do it earlier?” Steve bit back with no venom in his words. 

“Because you were always hooking up with those girls in cardigans and I had to make do with fucking less pretty boys and pretending they were you.” Billy’s lips were on his neck again and Steve knew he’d have hickeys and he didn’t care in the slightest. 

“Jesus,” he hissed out as Billy bit him softly and sucked on the bite. 

“Shoulda done this a long time ago, Steve.” It wasn’t often that Billy actually called him Steve. He was usually Pretty Boy or Harrington, sometimes King Steve if Billy felt like pissing him off. But hearing Steve from the lips currently on him sent a shock of arousal straight to his dick and he needed Billy inside him. 

“I’ve thought about you a lot, Billy,” he said, pulling him up and kissing his lips hard. Billy let himself be kissed, let Steve have the control for a few moments. 

“What have you thought about?” Billy asked, hand back over Steve’s bulge as he squeezed softly. Steve moaned and moved his hips against his hand. 

“I don’t know. Never done this with a guy before.” That made Billy moan, squeezing Steve tighter. 

“That’s so fucking hot,” Billy said. He sat back against the couch and pulled Steve onto his lap, legs open to straddle him. 

“’S not hot, it’s embarrassing,” Steve said as Billy rocked their hips together, pulling another moan from Steve’s lips. 

“Everybody’s gotta start somewhere.” Billy looked up at him and Steve saw a softness on his face, something he wasn’t accustomed to seeing. “You never answered me, pretty boy, what have you thought about when you think about me?” Steve blushed, putting his arms around Billy’s neck as they just rocked together through their jeans. 

“You kissing me, feeling me up,” he said, still embarrassed about explaining it to Billy. Billy’s hands ran up his sides under his loose shirt. He swiped his thumbs over Steve’s nipples, causing the brunette to gasp. Billy chuckled, low and dark. 

“You like that?” Steve nodded and Billy did it again. Steve squirmed in his lap. 

“Get up,” Billy said. Steve did, confused and slightly worried that he’d done something wrong. “Bedroom.” Billy took his hand and led Steve down the hall to his room, pushing him onto the bed and covering Steve’s body with his own. He kissed him until they were both dizzy and panting into each others mouths. They were both painfully hard in their jeans, and Billy worked the buttons of Steve’s shirt until it hung open. He pulled it off, helping Steve arch off the bed a bit so he could throw it to the floor. 

“God, pretty boy, you’re so hot,” he said, looking down at Steve. Billy covered Steve completely with his body and kissed him, slow this time. Steve felt dizzy with want. He could feel Billy’s cock against his thigh, hard and hot in his jeans and he kept thinking about the gay porn he’d watched when he was realizing he didn’t just think guys were handsome in an objective way and that he actually wanted to fuck a guy. It had been an exciting few months his freshman year and knowing that Billy had wanted to fuck him since that time left him painfully hard. “You okay?” Billy asked, shaking Steve back to reality. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just, nervous or whatever,” he mumbled. Billy rolled off of him. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” he said, sounding earnest and only a little disappointed. 

“Billy, you have no idea how many times I’ve searched ‘blonde jock fucks brunette’ on gay porn sites. We’re doing this. I just, you know…” he trailed off. Billy chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you. You just gotta trust me,” he said into Steve’s mouth, biting at his lips. “And later, after I’ve popped your cherry, you can tell me all the things you want me to do to you.” Steve whimpered a little and pulled Billy back on top of him. 

“I trust you,” he said. Billy sat up, legs bracketing Steve’s waist. He slid down, sitting on his thighs and chucked his shirt onto the floor. 

“We don’t have to fuck tonight,” Billy said, flicking the button of Steve’s jeans open. “I can just touch you and make you feel so incredibly good.” He tugged the jeans down Steve’s slim hips and sat up on his knees, working them down his long legs and tossing them near their clothes on the floor. Steve was just in his black boxer briefs, straining against the fabric and leaving a wet patch where the head of his dick rubbed against the fabric. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Steve said honestly. Billy tensed at that. 

“God, you’re killing me. Are you sure?” He ran his fingers over Steve’s dick, causing him to shiver at the lightness of the touch. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Just fuck me already, Hargrove.” Billy stood up and shucked off the rest of his clothes, letting his own cock spring free. It wasn’t as long as Steve’s but it was thicker, red and leaking at the tip. Steve couldn’t stop looking at it 

“This what you want, pretty boy?” He asked, tugging Steve’s briefs off. He whistled, taking in the sight of Steve fully naked on the bed below him. Steve nodded, reaching down to fist his own dick. Billy slapped his hand away. “I asked you if this is what you wanted.” In any other scenario, Steve would have rolled his eyes at Billy’s tone and told him to stop being an asshole. But like this, naked and so turned on he was almost in pain, he wanted nothing more than to hear it again. 

“Yes, I want it. I want you.” Billy put his hands on Steve’s thighs, spreading them open. He ran his hands up and down the soft hair on his legs and pushed his knees up, spreading Steve open. 

“Billy,” Steve said, feeling suddenly shy and wanting to close his legs. 

“Baby, don’t worry. You just gotta trust me, remember?” Steve nodded, throwing his head back onto the pillow that smelled like Billy. Billy reached for something on the floor, bringing his hand up holding a small bottle of something Steve concluded was lube. He inhaled a little shakily when he processed what was about to happen. He was about to have Billy’s fingers in his ass. He’d seen the guys in porn, their eyes rolling back as they were being pounded and he knew logically that the small bundle of nerves felt good when it was being touched but he’d never tried it himself and he couldn’t imagine it would cancel out the pain of being fucked in the ass for the first time. 

“Just relax, okay? I got you,” Billy was saying, laying on his stomach between Steve’s open legs and rubbing a slick finger against his hole. Steve tried to do as he was told and relax his muscles. The intrusion wasn’t exactly painful as Billy breached him with the tip of a finger. It didn’t feel great, but it didn’t burn the way he expected it to. He slowly pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle and let Steve’s body adjust. He didn’t move it, didn’t start fucking him like Steve was expecting. 

“How you doing up there, pretty boy?” Billy asked, pressing kisses to the inside of his thigh. 

“Good, good. It doesn’t hurt, just a little weird,” he said truthfully. 

“That’s good. It might hurt a little, but that doesn’t last forever. I just wanna make you feel so fucking good.” He nosed at Steve’s dick a little, teasing him. Steve whimpered at the brush of contact. Billy began to slide his finger out and back in, slowly loosening him up. It wasn’t making Steve writhe in pleasure but it wasn’t a bad feeling exactly. He was pondering the logistics of having Billy’s cock in his ass when Billy moved his finger and brushed against something that sparked fireworks in Steve’s groin. 

“Oh fuck,” Steve said, rocking his hips against the finger inside him. 

“Thought you’d like that,” Billy said, speeding his finger up a bit more. “I’m gonna add another one,” he said, licking a hot stripe up Steve’s dick. Steve felt a bit more pressure at his rim and a second lubed up finger joined the first one. This time Steve could feel a burning sensation and he winced, trying to stay relaxed. He felt more lube being poured over Billy’s fingers and the burn eased a bit. “Still okay?” Steve nodded and Billy began to pump his fingers slowly. 

He felt full and a little uncomfortable. Billy must have sensed this because he wrapped a slick fist around Steve’s dick and stroked him, keeping him hard as he fucked his fingers in and out. He brushed against that spot inside of him again and Steve’s dick pulsed in his hand. Billy stayed pushed in, rubbing his fingers deftly against the nerves and Steve couldn’t do anything other than buck into his hand and moan. Billy picked up the pace, spreading his fingers apart to stretch him even more as he continued to fuck him and stroke his dick. 

“You’re going to feel so fucking good around my cock,” Billy said against Steve’s dick, licking the tip as his hand continued to pump him. Steve felt so many sensations, from the fingers fucking him to the hadn’t around his dick and the tongue sweeping over the head. He was being pulled apart and he never wanted it to stop. He barely noticed when Billy added a third finger and began to truly fuck him with his fingers, pushing him further up on the bed with every thrust. Steve felt like he was being fucked and he wanted Billy truly inside him. 

“Billy come on, just fuck me,” he said breathlessly, hips rolling against his hand, trying to push him deeper. Billy pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his sheets before grabbed a condom from wherever he had the lube stashed. He slid it on his leaking dick and leaned in to kiss Steve hungrily. 

“You are so fucking hot, Harrington,” he said breathily into his ear. Steve spread his legs wider, feeling the lube slip down his crack and around his hole. He felt unbelievably desperate for Billy’s dick. Billy held himself up with one arm next to Steve’s head, tangling his fingers in the sweaty brown hair and with his other hand he lined his cock up and pressed it to Steve’s hole. “Relax,” he said against his lips. “I won’t hurt you, remember?” Steve nodded and clutched at Billy’s back, feeling how hot and hard his muscles were under his hands. 

The pressure continued until the head of Billy’s dick slipped inside, past the ring of muscles. Billy groaned but held back, not moving. It hurt a bit, more than the fingers had but Steve pressed against Billy’s ass, encouraging him to keep going. Billy inched inside, looking down and clenching his fists next to Steve’s head as he saw himself being swallowed up by Steve’s ass. 

“You’re doing so good, baby, so goddamn good,” he said, voice tense with control as he slowly slid inside. Steve let out a strangled cry as Billy’s dick slid all the way home, balls resting up against his ass. “I knew you’d feel amazing around my cock,” he said, licking into Steve’s mouth. “Better than any of those sluts I pretended were you.” For some reason that made Steve moan loudly, thinking about himself as a prize that Billy had been trying to claim. Billy slid out just a little and rocked back inside, getting Steve used to the feeling. 

“Fuck,” Steve said, eyes blown wide and hips jerking up, trying to find friction against Billy’s abs. “Fuck me,” he said. Billy’s jaw clenched and he bit down on Steve’s lower lip before pulling halfway out and sliding back in harder than before. Steve’s breath hitched and he tugged on Billy’s hair, pulling him in for another filthy wet kiss. Billy picked up a rhythm, fucking Steve hard and slow. The feeling of Billy sliding out of him was almost too much for Steve and he was a mess of moans and breathy pleas for something he didn’t fully understand as Billy kept moving. 

“Feeling good, baby? You want more?” Billy asked against his neck, stilling his hips momentarily. 

“Yes, please, yes. Harder,” Steve said, almost an order. Billy sank his teeth into the skin of his shoulder and obeyed, snapping his hips harder. Steve cried out as Billy found the perfect angle that caused his cock to brush against Steve’s prostate with every thrust. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Steve said, arching his back and trying to match Billy thrust for thrust. 

“God, you’re tight, so fucking tight,” Billy said, hips moving faster and harder. Steve felt like he was being fucked into the mattress and that the bed might just break with the way it was creaking under them. The headboard tapped against the wall and normally Steve would be worried about someone hearing them and banging on the door to get them to shut up but Billy Hargrove was balls deep in his ass and panting against his neck and that was the only thing he cared about. 

“Billy, I’m getting close,” he said, a little embarrassed he wasn’t lasting as long as he would have liked. 

“Me too, baby. Wanna feel you come,” he said, reaching between them and jerking Steve’s dick. It only took a few strokes for Steve to come. His vision fuzzed around the edges as pleasure exploded from somewhere deep within him. Billy stroked him through his orgasm, smearing the sticky come on his stomach and fucking him harder. “I could feel you coming,” he said into Steve’s ear. Steve was so blissed out as he clutched Billy’s biceps and let himself get fucked. “You got so tight and I knew you were coming all over yourself.” Billy thrust in hard and Steve felt his dick twitch inside of him as he came. Billy panted and thrust a few more times before collapsing on top of Steve, forehead against his shoulder. 

“Jesus Christ,” Steve said, still out of breath. “I did not know it was going to feel like that.” Billy smiled and pulled out of Steve, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash can next to his desk. 

“I hope that means it felt good,” Billy said with a chuckle. He turned his head to look at Steve’s flushed face, lips pink and kiss bitten. He took in the sight, from his pink nipples to the moles that dotted his skin. 

“That’s an understatement. I’m kinda pissed you didn’t try to fuck me earlier. I could have been feeling this way for years.” Billy barked out a laugh and pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder. 

“Well, now that you know, I’m happy to make up for lost time.” 

“I can’t believe you Netflix and Chill’d me,” Steve said after a moment, sleep creeping over him. 

“I thought I was being subtle,” Billy said, pulling the sheets over them and curling an arm around Steve’s waist. 

“You’re anything but subtle, Hargrove.” Billy closed his eyes and smiled, pulling Steve closer. 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” he mumbled against Steve’s hair. 

“Fucking Netflix and Chill,” Steve said fondly, nuzzling into Billy’s arms. Billy smiled and wrote a mental note to write a thank you letter to Netflix in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i truly cannot stop thinking about these idiots! comments are always appreciated and will make me write more!


End file.
